Franklin Delano Donut (Epsilon)
Epsilon's mental image of Donut is a main character of Red vs. Blue: Season 9. He is voiced by Dan Godwin. Donut is the macho man persona of the team, constantly acting tough, but also the awkward one of the team by how he chooses to phrase what he says. He rarely shows his emotions unlike his overjoyed, loving counterpart. Role in Plot Donut was first seen giving orders to Sarge and Simmons in Rounding Error. After completing modifications to their jeep, the Reds fire at the Blues. Church comes down from the cliff in an attempt to correct their incorrect personalities but Donut shoots him in the foot. As Church tells the Reds what they are doing wrong, Donut gets tired of listening and threatens to shoot again if he doesn't leave. When Church does leave, Donut enters Red base to go write in his diary. Simmons comes in looking for him and finds him sobbing. Simmons, surprised Donut has emotions, tells him Sarge wants him to help out with a robot command sent them. As Donut goes to help Sarge and Simmons, he asks Sarge if he can talk to him privately, to which Sarge agrees. This results in a long conversation about feelings, leaving Donut satisfied and Sarge annoyed. Donut is later seen with the rest of Red Team as they finish up Lopez, where Sarge activates him. The Reds misunderstand Lopez's Spanish and laugh about it (excluding Simmons) believing them to be jokes. Donut comments on how likeable Lopez is and how it seems Lopez is saying what everyone else is thinking. Later on, as Lopez investigates the sudden earthquakes, Tex shoots and disassembles him, causing Donut, believing Lopez to be Simmons, to cry out in sorrow. Tex is about to kill Donut too, however, hearing his wailing across the canyon, she lets him live. The Reds hold a funeral for "Simmons" where Donut reveals that all he knew about Simmons was that he liked gum. After the real Simmons returns, the Reds hold a staff meeting on fighting the eartquakes, where Donut is ordered to find a hole. As the Reds get together, Donut later compliments Sarge on his drill and excavator, but later panics along with the rest of Red Team when Andy, left by Tex, begins to countdown. When Andy begins to reach his end Donut is yelling to repent. He then begins to give his Academy Award Speech claiming he'll never get another chance to say it. The sky of the Epsilon unit soon breaks in half, causing Donut to repent again. Personality Donut was originally seen as a jerk commanding Sarge and Simmons. However, he still appeared to show his metrosexual side with many sexual comments related to whatever he was doing; examples being loading rockets in the Rocket Warthog, planning a sneak attack from behind, and shooting the enemy with "red hot bullets". He also appears to be more violent, wanting to shoot Epsilon on sight rather than allowing him to speak. However, after Church finished talking, Dount was greatly upset and went to write in his diary before crying. After having a personal talk with Sarge that lasted a couple of hours, Donut grew back into his real-world counterpart's personality. Its possible that him crying was the first time he showed his emotions due to Simmons comment "I didn't even know you had feelings Donut." to him upon crying. Category:Red Team Category:Epsilon-Double Category:Characters